gravitosfandomcom-20200213-history
Xandrine
The Xandrine are a race of uncategorized, parasitic humanoids hailing from many worldships - massive, drivable planets - scattered throughout many galaxies. Their culture is organized in a caste system, with each different caste having distinct biological characteristics from each other. Neither females or males are the more dominant gender, even though several castes are comprised of only female Xandrine. Biology As previously stated, the Xandrine possess a caste system, quite extreme in their differences. Overall, Xandrine are white-skinned, large humanoids with eyes that possess black sclera and glowing white pupils, with black hair, large fangs and claws, and incredible strength and intelligence. Each caste also has a pair of retractable, insect-like manipulator arms sprouting from their back to aid in grasping. The individual castes are, in order of status from lowest to highest: (These sections are to be expanded on very soon.) 'The Workers' The lowest of the low, the Workers are the weakest and smallest of all the Xandrine, albeit the most common after the Citizens. They are not acted on with contempt or resentment by the more powerful castes, instead being praised for their essential role in Xandrine society. They build, care for young Xandrine, perform maintenance, and other jobs befitting their caste. They typically dress in casual wear, such as tee shirts and shorts/jeans, of all different colors, or something more formal, like dresses and suits. A typical Worker's height ranges from 3-5 feet, weighing about 110 pounds. Their manipulator arms are equipped with grasping pincers to help maneuver building materials. However, they are prime prey for Converters, Breeders, and Seeders, especially when breeding season comes around on the worldship. 'The Citizens' The average caste, Citizens comprise a great deal of the Xandrine populations, not possessing any special abilities or natural weapons comparable to any of the other castes. They act as white-and-blue collar individuals, much like normal humans. They take any kind of job, from mining to being a secretary, and the especially wealthy are included in the Subroyal caste. They range from 6-8 feet in height, weighing from 130-220 lbs. 'The Warriors' Warriors act as a military and police force in Xandrine culture. They are covered in amazingly durable chitinous armor, a dark grey in color. This armor is made up of thick plates covering their forearms, fingers, chest, backs, and legs. Their hair is typically longer and more shaggy than that of the Citizens and Workers, and their demeanor is comparable to that of a caring, but easily angered, parent. They do not wear clothes, and are naturally censored by armor plating over their crotch. They range from 8-12 feet in height, weighing over 400 pounds due to their armor. 'The Hunters' Equal in status to the Warriors, the Hunters farm and gather food and materials for their city to use. They have a pair of filament-like antennae sprouting from their head, and six arms protrude from their shoulders and sides. Topping their wrists are natural needle-guns, firing a long, barbed projectile containing a powerful sedative. They are used to subdue large prey. Hunters are among the most agile of the Xandrine thanks to their predatory instincts. Their clothing consists of the bare minimum, typically dark undergarments for public decency at least. They do not wear anything that could impede themselves. Range from 9-12 feet in height and about 230-300 lbs. = 'The Converters' The Converters' job is to swallow their victims whole and convert them into nutrients for other Xandrine to use. Their faces are closed, and have no visible lips. Their manipulator arms produce a clear, tough resin used to sculpt pods to hold converted nutrients. When speaking or preparing to consume their prey, their face splits laterally, leaving scraps of skin stuck between the jaws, and large fangs are revealed, along with a long, stretchy, fanged proboscis, like a strange tongue. Using the proboscis, they will stretch around their victim and eat them alive. Their abdomen is stretchy and flexible as well, with highly durable skin to keep themselves from bursting. All Converters have a pattern of small holes in their body to vent excess heat, which is a prevalent issue for them. They will typically run restaurants and the like, serving their converted prey in glasses or pods they create from resin, along with more conventional food like steaks and vegetables. They range from 14-20 feet in height, and are typically over 450 lbs. 'The Breeders' The Breeders are one of the keys to Xandrine society. They produce embryos of almost all the castes and impregnate members of other races with them via a trio of ovipositors sprouting from their mouths. This only happens during breeding season, however. At other times, they look and act much like Citizens, simply living their lives. During breeding season, their ovipositors sprout and the Breeders start to get highly sweaty and hungry due to high levels of embryo production. They do not carry Breeder, Royal, or Seeder embryos, however. They also possess a feeding proboscis much like that of the Converters. They range from 8-11 feet in height and typically weigh about 160 lbs. 'The Subroyals' These Xandrine are like the nobles of Xandrine society, wealthy and powerful but not royalty. They do not possess any special abilities, and are very much like Citizens in their mannerisms and appearance. They dress in lavish clothing, dyed in rich reds, greens, blues, and purples, and usually live in large estates or mansions on their worldship. 'The Seeders' The Seeders are the source of Xandrine on every planet that is not a worldship. They will travel to planets that do not have a population of Xandrine and will impregnate the local fauna, sentient or not. They look very much like large Breeders, standing at usually over 50 feet in height. They always carry their embryos, which are of every caste except their own, and possess seven ovipositors instead of the normal three. Seeders will produce other Seeders, but it is more of a conventional birth than anything. The Seeder embryo will begin to develop inside the mother's reproductive organ, shoving all other, much smaller embryos aside. From there, it will develop into an infant, drawing nutrients from its environment. And then, the mother's abdomen will split vertically, and the infant will spill out onto the ground. The mother heals in roughly an hour, and thus a new Seeder is born.They are rather talkative when given the opportunity, and are very kind and caring to other Xandrine, of their brood or not. 'The Royals' The Royal caste is what keeps the worldship functioning. Some worldships may have multiple royal families, each with their own kingdom, but there is usually only one. Such families consist of a king, queen, and any children they may have, typically one male and one female. Royal females keep their family line intact by impregnation, much like the Breeders and Seeders do. Their victim is kept alive, and is actually brought into the family to live with the Royals for the remainder of their life. They are treated with reverence by every caste, even the Seeders, and as such any visit by the Royals to a civilian city is a grand occasion. Culture Xandrine culture is actually rather normal, if you could call it that. (To be expanded)Category:Races